1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a single infrared emitter vessel detector, and more particularly, to a single infrared emitter vessel detector for a refrigeration appliance having a dispenser that dispenses at least one of water and ice.
2. Description of Related Art
Refrigeration appliances having a cabinet with a recess and dispenser for dispensing at least one of water and ice are well known in the art. It is also well known to align and pair a single infrared (IR) light emitting diode (LED) emitter with a single IR detector across the opening of a recess for detecting the presence of a vessel such as a drinking cup.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,677,053 discloses a detection system having a single IR LED emitter and detector aligned and paired with each other across the opening of a recess. U.S. Pat. No. 7,673,661 discloses a detection system that employs an array of multiple IR emitters and detectors aligned and paired across the opening of a recess. U.S. Pat. No. 7,028,725 discloses a detection system having aligned and paired IR LED emitters and detectors, where the emitter/detector pairs are arranged such that radiation from the emitters intersects at a point in the opening of the recess.
As is common with IR detection systems, detecting elements may fail over time. Therefore, most detecting systems using an IR emitter/detector pair for detection employ multiple emitter/detector pairs to keep the control device from accidentally dispensing liquid or ice on the failure of one of the detecting elements. However, this requires several input/output lines into the control device. Additionally, designs with an increased number of detection elements require more power. This is especially true for designs using multiple emitters, because the majority of the power in the detection circuitry is used to power the emitting elements.